cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowy dom Bloo
Nowy dom Bloo (ang. House of Bloo's) jest pilotowym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trwa całą godzinę i składa się na 3 części. Opis Część pierwsza Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy ośmioletni Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel Blooregard Q. Kazoo są dręczeni przez starszego brata Tadka, który za wszelką cenę chciał się ich pozbyć. Wkrótce w celu uniknięcia kolejnych sprzeczek między braćmi mama odbywa rozmowę z chłopcem. Informuje go, że jest już za duży na posiadanie Bloo i każe mu się z nim pożegnać. Wtedy ten odnajduje Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Tam on i Bloo poznają trójkę zmyślonych przyjaciół – Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, gosposię domu – Frankę, jego prezesa – Pana Zająca (również zmyślonego przyjaciela), właścicielkę – Panią Foster oraz najmniej lubianego mieszkańca – zmyśloną przyjaciółkę Księżną. Dom staje się idealnym miejscem dla Bloo. Lecz każdy jego mieszkaniec może zostać zaadoptowany, a żeby Bloo nie trafił w ręce innej rodziny, Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać. Chłopiec obiecuje przyjść jutro i idzie do własnego domu. Część druga Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu, zaczyna tęsknić za Bloo. Tymczasem nazajutrz w domu pani Foster zjawia się bogate małżeństwo chcące znaleźć idealnego zmyślonego przyjaciela dla swojej kochanej córki. Franka proponuje im Księżną, a oni się zgadzają i idą podpisać papiery adopcyjne. Lecz ich córka zauważa Bloo i podchodzi do niego. Nazywa go Dolares i chce zaadoptować właśnie jego, dlatego rusza za nim w pościg. Na szczęście z pomocą przyjacielowi przychodzą Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy ganiają po całym domu z Bloo w ręku, a dziewczyna za nimi. Wkrótce udaje jej się go złapać. Oznajmia matce i ojcu, że jego chce zaadoptować. Ci się zgadzają, lecz na szczęście w porę zjawia się Maks. Wszyscy się cieszą, a bogacze wychodzą z domu bez żadnego przyjaciela i postanawiają kupić załamanej córce kucyka. Po ich odejściu odrzucona przez córkę bogaczy Księżna jest wściekła na Frankę i planuje zemstę na niebieskim ulubieńcu Maksa, który zniszczył jej szansę na opuszczenie domu pani Foster. Gdy chłopiec wraca do domu, widzi go Tadek. Następnie ten spotyka Księżną. Okazuje się, że obaj chcą pozbyć się Bloo, dlatego zaczynają współpracować. Tymczasem dzień później Maksa nie ma długo w domu pani Foster, a Bloo zaczyna się martwić... Część trzecia Maks biegnie do domu pani Foster, lecz po drodze spotyka Tadka, który zaprowadza go do domu chłopców, gdzie zamyka brata w szafie. Następnie samemu idzie do domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół i adoptuje Bloo, gdy tymczasem Księżna uwalnia z klatki za domem Extremozaura – zmyślonego potwora. Maks uwalnia się z szafy i biegnie do Bloo, lecz dowiaduje się, że jego zmyślony przyjaciel został zaadoptowany. On, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko wyruszają na poszukiwania Bloo. Znajdują go na złomowisku, gdzie są również Księżna, Tadek i Extremozaur. Potwór ściga Bloo. Czwórka przyjaciół ma plan jak go uratować. Dzięki pomysłowi Maksa, Extremozaur zjada przypadkowo dwóch przeciwników. Jednak ich wypluwa. W końcu Księżną i Tadka spotyka straszna kara. Wszyscy wracają do domu. Tam spotykają właścicielkę domu - panią Foster. Starsza pani obiecuje uchronić Bloo przed adopcją. Stawia jednak warunek - Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać o określonej porze. Cytaty * Bloo: Proszę, panie króliku! * Pan Zając: Panie zającu! * Bloo: Panie zającu! Mój kumpel nazywa się Maks i ma strasznie skomplikowane życie. Słowo, to normalnie jakiś koszmar! Nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć... Ale spróbuję. * Maks: Co? *'Bloo:' Widzi pan, to biedne, żałosne dziecko mieszka ze mną, z matką i głupawym bratem w jednym takim zagraconym, zrujnowanym domu, w którym nie ma nawet prądu ani bieżącej wody! O, matko, ale tam cuchnie! Mówiąc serio, tam się normalnie nie da oddychać, żeby nie zemdleć. * Maks: NIEE! * Bloo: A jego braciszek to totalny tuman! Jakieś dwa metry wzrostu, 200 kilo wagi, ale zero mózgu! Więc jest normalnie jak potwór! I przez cały czas bije swojego biednego młodszego brata Maksa! A w domu nie ma nikogo kto by go powstrzymał bo ich matka pracuje na piętnastu etatach codziennie, nawet w weekendy! I nigdy nie wraca przed północą.. Tak więc Maks każdego dnia prawie umiera przez swojego głupiego brata. * Maks: COO? * Bloo: A wszystko, co to biedne dziecko ma jeszcze w swoim nędznym życiu, to ja... Jego kumpel, Bloo! * Bloo: Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. * Maks: Przepraszam za niego, on... * Pan Zając: Dobrze. ---- * Eduardo: Proszę niebieski szalony! Ja nie potwór, ja przyjaciel. * Bloo: ...Przyjaciel? ---- * Chudy: ...On nie skrzywdzi nawet muchy. * Eduardo: Si, bo okropnie się jej boję! ---- * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak. * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: TAK! * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak, poproszę z bitą śmietaną! * Chudy: Nie Bloo, nie, to jest Koko. Nie pytała, czy chcesz kakao. Bo jedyne, co mówi, to „koko”. * Bloo: Aaa, więc co ona mówiła? * Chudy: Chciała dać wam sok. Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Seria I